the_legends_of_the_mytheedfandomcom-20200214-history
WIP Timeline
History of the Inner Empires This timeline is told from the perspective of a theologist located in the inner empires, and thus history and knowledge is biased to these nations. Both the history and the religion will have a focus from a perspective of these nations, and the history of other continents, and their religion, is scarcely mentioned. = The Yggdrun Saga’s = Era Summary: 0 AH The Ydggrun forms and the first realms begin to grow. AH 10,560 The continent of Eriden is Settled AH 10,898 AH-10,933 AH The three countries on the Continent go to war AH 10,934 The war ends when the great Mountain Blank is destroyed after a cataclysmic explosion rocks the world. The Gods take notice and seal away the god Hemetheter, and the now tainted land of name is tossed into the Maelstrom. = 1st Era: The Wasteland Saga = 300~ years Era Summary: The mytheed is plunged into a dark era after it is cast into the maelstrom. 300 years will pass before the mytheed escapes the fallout of war. E1 000: The Name is thrown into the Maelstrom E1 001: A large group of citizens from the northern hemisphere of Country form an underground bunker deep beneath the surface of the island. This group will develop into the faction known as the Harbingers. E1 005: The Balmetic Legion forms from the unified remnants of the surviving military Factions. E1 014: The First Mutant, Name the malformed, appears. E1 021: The Defilers appear as a faction E1 075-085: The Mutant war. The balmetic legion and the defilers war end in stalemate as both factions are run thin to annihilation. E1 100: The first Awoken Rises from the crater. A few awoken trickle from the well for the next two centuries. E1 102: The Balmetic Legion forms a headquarters in the ruins of Baydell Harbor. E1 104: The defilers corrupt sanctums across the wasteland and create unified faction and military Hierarchy. E1 201: The Church of the Radiant Flame develops as the first unique religion in the wasteland. E1 256: The Harbingers rise from the vault cities as a major military faction vying for power against the defilers and the Balmetic Legion. E1 259: Battle of Kettle Claw E1 300: The ghost wall of Baydell Harbor Falls ~Other events of blighted E1 ---: redacted and the continent becomes the seed for a fledgling realm. The seas expand and a new planet is created from the seeds planted in the wasteland. From the wasteland the Yggdrasil grows. ' ' = 2nd Era: Exodus Saga = 334 years Era Summary: With land forming on the horizon, denizens of continent will seek a new place to live, away from the blighted landscape. They will be led by none other than the hero Virgil Skywind. E2 000: The ablebody survivors of Eriden, from all 3 wasteland factions and unaligned denizens leave the continent to settle the new world. Little boat crafting material remains, and those that remain behind begin crafting the Stone Boats. E2 001: The queen of wolves develops a new kingdom outside of the ruins of Valehollow. E2 002: Cannibalism outlawed. E2 008: Shore discovered E2 ---: Shore discovered E2 039: The first Mutant Hunt. E2 ---: Shore discovered E2 47: The queen of wolves develops the Kingdom of Roses and it becomes the country of Galecia. E2 ---: Shore Discovered. E2 55: The Verdant Shores are landed and explorers begin to venture onward. E2 102: The continent of competes for ownership of the Spirit Well. E2 106: The slave uprising. E2 108: The war of monarchs where the north fights the south. E2 120: The kingdom of roses wins the war and the north and south are unified as one country. The queen of Wolves moves the the capital to the mountain pass between the two hemispheres. E2 121: The second Mutant Hunt E2 127: The first stone ships are finally finished by dwarven craftsmen, and are fit to sail. E2 129: The Second Exodus. The kingdom of roses begins the tradition of casting off stone ships with both willing explorers and pioneers as well as criminals and mutants into the endless sea to search for new land. E2 200: The Third Exodus. The next stone ship, the horizon finder, sets sail across the endless sea. E2 215: The queen of wolves sends out colonists to colonize the nearby islands. E2 250: the Second Uprising. E2 261: The Colonies of Blank become a formal country of blank, and are led under extended ownership of the queen of wolves. E2 300: The third, and final stone boat leaves port to explore the world. E2 334: The first starfall. A massive comet strikes Aculon and several fledgling civilizations are wiped out. The impact results in a mass extinction across a whole continent. The impact is followed by earthquakes, Tsunamis, floods, and storms. The skies are filled with ashen clouds, and the era ends in an ice age. Portions of the ocean freeze over, and those that don’t, become freezing cold and violent, too dangerous to sail. ' ' = 3rd Era, The First age of Darkness = 2964 years Era Summary: Aculon will be peppered by astral bombardment, wreaking chaos and destruction through natural disasters, and enslavement through the daemons that arrive by comet. E3 000: The first comet falls. From the crater rises a primordial being from the maelstrom, Name, and it becomes the first Daemon. E3 000-: The initial impact covers the sky in smoke and dust, and results in earthquakes and floods that spark new seismic activity that give life to new volcanoes. The sun is blotted out for most of the era, bringing about the first ice age, and an era of darkness. Many fledgling colonies and civilizations fall apart, and go tribal to survive. E3 009: The darkness begins to make Northren unlivable as the already harsh colds become severe. The wolf queen takes her people on exodus across the sea to the protectorate islands. E3 010: The wolf queen is crowned the ice queen in her new kingdom. E3 010: The first brass titan rises from the earth, after being created by one. E3 413: A second comet strikes planet, this time in the ocean. The impact shatters glaciers and frozen waters with enough force to cause a Tsunami that breaks up a large portion of the frozen ocean. The jagged tidal wave washes over name. From the comet rises daemon, who became the second daemon. E3 413: The ice queen is lost at sea during the event. E3 1756: Fledgling civilizations and colonies begin to arise in places where the ice has had less effect. Dwarves in deep mountain homes, protected from the surface, elves in sacred graves protected from the elements and humans in nooks and crannies of every liveable surface. Names E3 1758: The mage and Astronomer name predicted that 3 more comets would come to strike name. One from the maelstrom, and another from astral body. E3 1765: The first experimental Veil is created, and is named the wailing wall. E3 1781: The third and fourth comets impact within the same year, both strike continental earth. The ice age is extended and the veils do little to stop the impending disaster. The daemons 3 and 4 rise from the destruction. E3 2234: The first successful veil is created, protecting fledgling civilizations from the tyranny of the daemons and the destitution of the disasters. E3 2881: Shamans gather in the wastes of the name and pray together for salvation. E3 2882: The baby Ulfr is born. E3 2900: Ulfr of Yor gathers the shambles of humanity and fights the machinations and the spawn of the daemons. E3 2915: Daemon 3 is sealed away. E3 2956: Daemon 4 is sealed away. E3 2972: Ulfr of Yor attains Sen in battle against daemon 1 and seals him away himself. Ulfr of Yor ascends to godhood, and becomes Arden. E3 2964: Arden seals away the final daemon 2. The valkyries and the ashorn are created. He takes the valkyries to guard the heavens from more invaders, and leaves the ashorn to protect Aculon from other threats. ' ' = 4th Era, Dwindling Light Era = 1-7000~ years Era Summary: E4 000: Arden clears the skies of smoke, ash, and storm clouds, starting the end of the ice age. E4 000~2000: Under the protection of the ashorn, the survivor tribes start a nomadic tradition. E4 2400: The civilization of blank arises in the place marking the end of the ice age. The first crops are planted and harvested. E4 2489: The half elf hero blank starts the legend of the veil breaker. The legend of the veil breaker lasts upwards 50 years. E4 2496: The northern veil in the kingdom of blank is finally broken. E4 2500: The kingdom of blank finally sails home to the continent of where they begin to settle the lands they abandoned 5000~ years ago. E4 3036: The final veil is broken. E4 0000-7000: Tribes and nomads settle into mountains, or sacred groves, or take to lush plains. Early civilizations rise again and redevelop out of the tribal period. E4 5074: The first of many famines. Land development slows to a crawl, and plagues begin to devastate early countries. World population plummets to a near extinction. E4 7000: The era ends when the slowing birth rates and mass death and famine are ended during the creation of the light well. = 5fth Era, The Second Dark age = 512 years Summary: The light well used the carcass of the demon king to kindle the sacred flames in the light well. Doing so revitalized the god of fire. Shortly after becoming fuel for the light well, life would begin to flourish again across the Yggdrasil. However, the demon king would rise from the depths of the Halls of Ruin with his still loyal demons to spread chaos and darkness throughout the Yggdrasil. His minions would assault the astral realms, cutting off Arden and his family off from Undirgard. The ashorn would harness the power of devils and daemons to combat his forces. E5 155: The demon king breaks the seal on the halls of ruin, and his demons flood Yggdrasil. Civilizations topple, and the veils of the past go up, some of which will last until the reformation many era’s later. E5 160: The ashorn form the hell knights, and begin recruiting any able bodied survivors. E5 170~: The citizens of the realm are enthralled and enslaved, and a battle between rebels and demons lasts over a century. The demons create a feudal society revolving around slave work and soul trade. Dark magic and evil seeps into the land making it possible for people to embrace inner sin and become hellspawn, adding to the ranks of the demons. E5 ---: The first of the barons fall. E5 ---: The second and third of the barons falls from power. E5 312: The hell knights create Rivendell keep in the ruins of a Barons castle. E5 512: The hellknights led by the hero blank,chosen of farea and Arden, assault the soul forge, and break the link between undirgard and the halls of ruin. The demon king is banished, and the link is broken, trapping all remaining demons within the realm. = 6th Era, The age of Exploration = 456 years Summary: With the demons gone, and the population once again on the rise, the denizens disperse to find good, undamaged land to settle again. For the first 100 years, the hell knights will explore and wander the lands with pathfinders tracking down demons and sealing them away. = 7th Era, The Wildland Era = 629 years Summary: Civilization has struggled to rise on Aculon. Wilderness on the fringes of civilization are filled to the brim with dangerous wildlife and wild magic alike. Environments have been allowed to grow unrestricted for almost ten thousand years. As civilization finally has room to grow, and the strength to rise, settlers want to conquer the wildlands so that their city states can grow into countries. Expansion into wildlands is dangerous and difficult, and small compact clusters of states form, but growth is slow at first. ' ' = 8th Era, The Warring Kingdoms Era = 193 years Summary: With the wildlands coming under control of states, the borders of said states begin to intersect. Kingdoms for the first time will deal with border disputes, and the first wars begin. ' ' = 9th Era: The Settlement and Trade Era = 267 years Summary: Wars come to an end and treaties are constructed. National Borders solidify and trade is created between allied nations. Eventually, the scars of past wars fade and new treaties and allies will be created. However the era ends in a violent conflict that dissolves all previous borders. = The Reformation = 000-Current AR Summary: A lengthy 25 year war, accounting for a brief 8 year cold war, sparks the industrial and cultural revolution. Culture and science will rise to all time highs within this era, fueled by industrial and magical revolutions. Traditional magic, rooted in spiritualism and traditionalism will begin to fade as more efficient alchemy takes it’s place. Religions begin to fade and disappear until only a handful remain. Among them are Evangelism and Shamanism as well as ancestor worship which has no central name, and is shared by several countries. Previous borders will reshape and new countries will appear.